Conventional garment boxes can include a hanger support element which allows garments such as shirts, dresses, jackets, skirts, and pants to be suspended within the box via a clothes hanger. In one arrangement, with reference to FIG. 1, a conventional hanger support element 10 is configured to mount to a corresponding garment box to maintain the garments therein. For example, the hanger support element 10 can include a rod 12 having a first end 16 and a second end 18. The first end 16 of the rod 12 includes a wall mounting apparatus 14 disposed thereon. The wall mounting apparatus 14 can define a substantially U-shaped channel 22 configured to interact with a wall of a garment box 20.
To install the hanger support element 10 onto the garment box 20, an installer inserts a portion of the first wall 24 into the U-shaped channel 22 of the wall mounting apparatus 14. The installer then inserts the second end 18 of the hanger support element 10 into an opening or cutout 26 defined by a second, opposing wall 28 of the garment box 20. Interaction of the wall mounting apparatus 14 with the first wall 24 and interaction of the second end 18 of the rod 12 with the cutout 26 maintains the hanger support element 10 within the garment box 20 in the position shown. Accordingly, the hanger support element 10 is configured to support a hanger and an associated article of clothing within the garment box 20.